


Могло быть и хуже, мог пойти дождь. [Could Be Worse, Could Be Raining]

by Katherine93



Series: Вервольф? Там волк. [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bucky still swears a bit, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Werewolf Steve Rogers, but they brought their friend violence along, except for the...I feel like you know how this joke goes by now, for a given value of serum, it's still sappy as a maple tree though, no powers except for Steve being a werewolf, this is probably more like you were expecting from a werewolf AU, werewolves aren't known, Альтернативная реальность - современность, Небольшие эпизоды насилия, Оборотень Стив Роджерс, но в истории все же больше сладкой как сироп милашности, флафф и юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: Немногие знали номер Баки — лишь Стив, Клинт, работники Старк Лабс и еще парочка жителей этого городка… а еще он дал его девчонке-оборотню, которую они со Стивом встретили во время их путешествия к Гранд-Каньону. Той самой девчонке-оборотню, которой он сказал позвонить им, если их маленькая стая попадет в неприятности или окажется в опасности.И теперь ребята нуждаются в помощи, они нуждаются в Стиве, а тот уехал и неизвестно когда вернется, бегая со стаей Наташи где-то в диких и непроходимых лесах, но по телефону Баки четко уловил безнадежность и отчаяние в ее голосе, и выбора у него как такового не было, поэтому…(Это третья часть истории Вервольф? Там волк. [Werewolf? There Wolf] и вы, скорее всего, ничего не поймете, если не прочтете первые две части.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Вервольф? Там волк. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893844
Kudos: 29





	Могло быть и хуже, мог пойти дождь. [Could Be Worse, Could Be Raining]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Could Be Worse, Could Be Raining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375558) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Примечания автора:
> 
> Эта часть отличается от предыдущих: здесь уже не будет такого чистого флаффа с шуточками и курьезными ситуациями, как в двух первых, а также в повествовании будет больше Баки, чем Стива и Баки вместе. Хотелось бы предупредить о наличии в истории насилия, крови, угроз и одного небольшого намека на самоубийство. Надеюсь, что вам все же понравится эта часть.
> 
> Заглавие все также взято из диалога из фильма «Молодой Франкенштейн»:
> 
> Доктор Фродерик Франконстин: Что за грязная работа!  
> Айгор: Могло быть и хуже.  
> Доктор Фродерик Франконстин: Как?  
> Айгор: Мог пойти дождь.  
> [начался дождь]
> 
> И еще кое-что: я не имею ничего против любовных романов об оборотнях или об истинных парах/родственных душах — мне просто захотелось немного повеселиться (вообще-то я питаю слабость к историям об родственных душах, и *нервно оглядывается* мне, правда, иногда кажется, что моя работа — это и есть любовный роман об оборотнях).
> 
> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> Если вам понравился перевод, не поленитесь поставить kudos автору оригинальной истории)
> 
> Наслаждайтесь!

_______________________________________________________________________

— _«С первой минуты как они встретились взглядами, она поняла, что он — ее истинная пара. Тот единственный человек, которого она ждала всю свою жизнь. Им было суждено быть вместе. Его глаза загорелись золотом, а внутри зародился низкий рык, когда он прижал ее к своей мускулистой груди и….»_ А дальше у них случился секс… — Баки пролистал вперед, — на следующие 5 страниц. Хочешь, чтобы я прочитал тебе описание их секса?

Стив приподнял с головы подушку, которой накрывался, чтобы наверняка хотя бы так спрятаться от Баки, и бросил на него умоляющий взгляд.

— Я _вообще_ не хочу, чтобы ты читал мне это.

— Ну, не знаю, по-моему, написано довольно увлекательно. Здесь определенно можно почерпнуть парочку идеек, — усмехнулся Баки.

— Почему-то вчера ночью я не слышал, чтобы ты жаловался, — буркнул Стив и вновь прижал подушку к лицу.

— Но ты же можешь утробно прорычать, прижав меня к своей мускулистой груди? — не выдержав, рассмеялся Баки и пронаблюдал, как Стив ненадолго приоткрыл лицо и показал ему язык, — ух ты, очень по-взрослому! Подожди-ка, давай посмотрим, что будет в этой, — он взял еще одну книгу — уже третью в череде любовных романов об оборотнях, с помощью которых Баки решил устроить Стиву пытку, которая нравилась ему даже больше, чем он готов был себе признаться, — из стопки, стоящей на полу рядом с кроватью. На обложке была изображена полная луна и крепкий парень с обнаженной грудью.

Также как и на всех остальных.

Баки пролистал пару страниц, ища что-то.

— Ну вот, — произнес он довольно и прочистил горло, — _«Он еще никогда не желал кого бы то ни было так сильно. С того момента как он увидел Бена, его волк дал понять, что он его пара. И он заполучит его, что бы кто ни говорил. Они будет вместе. Магия их связи уже тянула их неизбежно все ближе и ближе друг к другу. Они были истинными и родственными душами»._ Эй, тут прямо два в одном, — добавил от себя Баки, — _«они встретились взглядами через всю комнату, и связь стала крепче. Его волк начал царапаться внутри, пытаясь выбраться, когда почувствовал, как желание Бена барабанит в крови в унисон с пульсом»_ А потом у них случился секс… — Баки пересчитал страницы, — ого, ничего себе! На целых 9 страниц. Вот это выносливость!

— За что ты так меня ненавидишь? — жалобно простонал Стив из-под подушки.

— Оу, Стив, я не ненавижу тебя, а очень _люблю_. А еще больше я люблю, как ты реагируешь на ужасные любовные романы с участием оборотней, — Баки приподнял с него подушку, поцеловал и, отбросив книгу, шумно упавшую на пол, лег на него сверху. Стив тут же обнял его за талию. — И эй, хотя те книги, и правда, ужасные, они подали мне парочку хороших примеров, — он снова приблизился к его губам, чтобы поцеловать, но остановился и продолжил, — о том, что по большей части делать _не_ следует.

Глаза Стива удивленно заблестели. Он звонко поцеловал Баки, выдал довольно убедительный низкий рык и перевернул их так, что теперь он сидел на бедрах Баки.

— Идеально! — ликующе рассмеялся Баки, — а теперь прижми меня к своей мускулистой груди!

______________________________________________________________________

В жизни вдалеке от людей и шумного города в доме посреди леса было множество плюсов: умиротворение, тишина и абсолютная безопасность для Стива, когда можно не беспокоиться о том, что его кто-то увидит, пока он превращается из волка в человека и обратно. Никто не спросит, почему рядом с домом бродит огромный волк. Никто не застукает его, как тот ходит по территории голым даже чаще, чем было необходимо.

Ни то, чтобы Баки жаловался.

А вот единственный минус состоял в том, что почта сюда не доходила, и за письмами необходимо было ездить в город.

Стив, который как раз только что оттуда вернулся, кинул стопку конвертов и несколько посылок на стол перед Баки и положил рядом свой телефон и ключи. Он озадаченно наблюдал, как Баки, радостно воскликнув, бросился к одной из посылок и безжалостно разорвал упаковку. Когда Стив заметил, что тот вытащил книгу с жутко знакомой обложкой, на которой, конечно же, был запечатлен воющий волк, полуголый парень и полная луна, Стив тяжко простонал:

— И как тебе удается их находить?

— У этой есть обзор с одной звездой на Amazon, — отвлеченно пробормотал Баки, пролистывая книгу.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты специально выбираешь самые худшие? — у него так и чесались руки, чтобы схватить этой книжку у Баки из рук и выбросить куда подальше. Что Баки, конечно же, заметил.

— Само собой. Какое в этом веселье, если они будут, и правда, _хорошими_? — книга в руках его больше не интересовала, он лишь притворялся, что это так. Вместо того, чтобы листа ее, он краем глаза внимательно наблюдал за Стивом, следя за его глазами, положением тела и рук. Баки знал, что стоит ему только сдвинуться с места и случайно замешкаться, как Стив будет тут как тут. Поэтому он рванул вперед, мгновенно слетев со стула, и прыгнул к дивану.

— Тебе стоит быть быстрее! Теряешь сноровку!

Стив стоял с одной стороны дивана, Баки — с другой, дразняще помахивая перед собой книгой.

Стив всеми силами пытался источать опасность, но поверить в это было довольно тяжело, учитывая, что уголки его губ все чаще и чаще подрагивали в улыбке.

— Да ладно тебе, Стив! Ты и сам знаешь, что тебе нравятся эти дурацкие романы.

— Я люблю тебя. Наверное, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — хотя я уже раздумываю, зачем мне это, — Баки хитро улыбнулся в ответ, — вообще-то я просто ненавижу эти чертовы книжки. Поверить не могу, что ты искал и скупал самые отстойные!

— Ты, правда, этим удивлен? — Баки снова сосредоточил внимание на его движениях и стремительно побежал к входной двери, оказываясь на ее пороге на пару секунд раньше, чем Стив, перепрыгнувший к нему через весь диван. Баки удалось преодолеть несколько ступеней вниз, когда за его спиной проскользнула тень. Стив перемахнул через него и с животной грацией приземлился на траву рядом с подножием лестницы, развернувшись в воздухе с невероятным изяществом, и уставился на Баки, схватившись за боковые перила и блокируя ему проход. Он хитро улыбался с вызовом в глазах.

— Очень впечатляет, очень по-оборотнически! — произнес Баки, ведь так и было. У него дыхание захватывало, когда Стив с такой легкостью и ловкостью проворачивал подобные трюки, демонстрируя свою неописуемую силу. — Хотя кое-что ты не учел.

Баки улыбнулся ему и бросился назад в дом, закрывая за собой дверь. Стив, смеясь, побежал за ним по ступеням и подергал за дверную ручку. Баки же навалился спиной на дверь и начал читать. Громко.

— А, вот этот кусочек хорош: _«Нет, я не могу сделать этого, — воскликнул Фенрис, — я могу причинить тебе вред. Я — оборотень, а мы не похожи на обычных людей». «Мне все равно, — прокричала она, — возьми меня! Ты — моя пара и я ждала тебя бесчисленное количество жизней. Я не могу больше ждать. Возьми меня прямо здесь и сейчас! Я хочу почувствовать твой…»_ — Баки сбился на последнем слове и поморщился, — вот же черт! Если бы я мог, то официально запретил бы слово «мокрый» во всей книгах мира.

— Не уверен, что у тебя это получится, но я готов тебя поддержать. Ты так и собираешься держать меня за дверью?

— Ага. Чтобы попасть внутрь, тебе придется набрать в грудь побольше воздуха и дунуть так, чтобы дверь вылетела*.

— Мне показалось или это, и правда, прозвучало как видовая дискриминация, — Баки расслышал улыбку в голосе Стива, хотя тот и пытался казаться обиженным.

— Я все еще не собираюсь пускать тебя в дом.

Ответа не последовало, зато Баки услышал отчетливый шум, словно кое-кто карабкался по крыше, и последовавший звук негромких шагов над головой. Он взглянул на открытое окно в противоположной части гостиной, прекрасно зная, что Стив вскоре именно оттуда и появится. Баки уже ждал его.

Вдруг лежащий на столике телефон Стива зазвонил, вырывая Баки из его мыслей, и он уже автоматически поднял телефон и принял вызов — Стив был совершенно не против, когда Баки отвечал на его звонки, учитывая, сколько времени тот проводил, будучи волком.

— Алло.

На линии образовалась небольшая пауза, прежде чем голос на том конце провода произнес:

— Вообще-то я звоню, чтобы поговорить со Стивом.

 _«А не с тобой»_ — совершенно четко и ясно угадывалось в продолжении.

— Наташа. Как приятно тебя слышать, — соврал он и откинул книгу, которую до сих пор держал в руках, на стол. Он осязаемо ощущал то презрение, что она излучала через трубку, и просто не мог не ответить чем-нибудь саркастическим. — Боюсь, что он сейчас не может подойти к телефону, находясь на крыше. Но я уже жду, когда с минуты на минуту он запрыгнет домой в окно и наброситься на меня с жаркими поцелуями. — Баки с наслаждением представил ее скривившееся в отвращении лицо, верхняя губа приподнята в злобном оскале, демонстрируя ее идеально-белые клыки. Эта картина наверняка будет сопровождать его еще долгие годы.

— Очаровательно, — проговорила она, и Баки знал, что ему не следует бесить ее, но никак не мог устоять перед таким удовольствием. Он знал, что она _правда_ его ненавидит, как, в общем, и всех людей, но его в особенности, а все потому, что именно из-за него Стив так и не стал счастливым членом ее стаи.

Ответить Баки не удалось — его прервал Стив, появившийся в доме через то самое окно и приземлившийся на ноги практически бесшумно и удивительно ловко. Он подошел и вытянул вперед руку, прося передать ему телефон. Баки без лишних слов так и сделал, мгновенно оказавшись в объятьях Стива, обернувшего его рукой за плечи, и притягивая к себе ближе. Баки обнял его в ответ, получив в награду поцелуй в макушку.

— Ты меня отвлекаешь, перестань, — прошептал едва слышно Стив.

— Это я и пытался сделать, — признался Баки и почувствовал улыбку Стива, когда тот вновь поцеловал его в голову. Решив не обращать внимания на то, как тот разговаривает с Наташей, Баки прижался ухом к груди Стива и стал слушать успокаивающий стук его сердца. Он чувствовал, как голос Стива отдается вибрацией по его груди, и тепло руки, которой тот обнимал его, периодически поглаживая пальцами плечу, все еще сосредоточившись на своем разговоре. Баки обхватил его за талию еще сильнее, пытаясь стать ближе к этой силе и этому жару, который постоянно излучает Стив, довольно вздохнул и потерся щекой о его грудь. Мышцы на руках и ногах затемно расслабились, и теперь все его мысли были лишь о том, чтобы затащить Стива в постель и, уютно устроившись на нем, немного подремать.

Даже слова Стива, спрашивающего о том _«как долго мы там будем?»_ или _«я должен обсудить это с Баки»_ не могли вырвать его из этой неги.

— Нет, я не думаю, что ты и его приглашаешь, — добавил Стив сухо и немного саркастично, и, расслышав это, Баки улыбнулся и поцеловал его в грудь. Закончив разговор, Стив отбросил телефон на стол, — ты что, там уснул? — поинтересовался он, немного отстранившись, чтобы взглянуть на Баки.

— Нет, — ответил тот, сдержав зевок, — куда меня там не пригласили?

Стив лишь покачал головой, явно ему не поверив, и чмокнул в макушку, вплетя пальцы в его длинные волосы и нежно поглаживая.

— Стая Наташи вместе с еще несколькими стаями каждый год собираются вместе и отправляются подальше от людей куда-нибудь в глушь на неделю или две, чтобы просто побыть волками, — в голосе Стива Баки расслышал нотку тоски и, мгновенно проснувшись, сосредоточился на его словах, — она попросила меня присоединиться к ним.

— Это какой-то волчий слет, — хмыкнул Баки, довольный своей шуткой, но все также не отрывал внимательного взгляда от Стива.

— Пожалуй лучше мне не говорить ей, как ты назвал их встречу, — ответил Стив, — ну, что ты думаешь?

— Ты же знаешь, что она до сих пор хочет заполучить тебя в свою стаю?

— Знаю. Как и то, что этого никогда не произойдет, — произнес Стив, обнимая его за шею. — У меня уже есть ты.

— Ты хочешь поехать? — он и так знал ответ, но чувствовал, что Стиву нужно, чтобы он спросил его об этом.

— Вроде как хочу, да, и не то, чтобы я несчастлив без этой встречи — я очень счастлив, но это…

— Я знаю. Езжай. Будь волком, — перебил его Баки, пока Стив не пустился в «виноватые» объяснения. — Побегай там хорошенько. Поохоться за оленями. Порезвись. — Стив радостно улыбнулся, зная, что его поняли, и Баки похлопал его по груди, продолжая, — я буду ужасно скучать, но я справлюсь. Пока я уверен, что ты вернешься ко мне, а я точно знаю, что ты всегда возвращаешься, все будет в порядке. — Баки осторожно обхватил его лицо ладонями и посмотрел ему в глаза, поглаживая металлическими пальцами по щеке, — Езжай и будь волком. Это важно.

_______________________________________________________________________

Баки жестоко вырвал из сна настойчивый звонок телефона, и практически добили цифры на циферблате часов, стоящих на прикроватной тумбе. 7 утра. Горестно простонав, Баки сперва решил, что не станет брать трубку, но затем тяжко вздохнул и ответил.

— Да? — правила вежливого тона при разговоре по телефону, конечно же, никто не отменял, но сейчас было охренеть как рано, и Баки плевать на них хотел.

— Это Баки? — спросил незнакомый женский голос, по которому с уверенностью можно было сказать, что его обладательница чертовски напугана. Баки чувствовал, как ее страх просачивается через отверстия в трубке и покрывает его кожу. Это подействовало на него словно доза кофеина, влитая прямо в вену. Сев на постели, он укутался в одеяло.

— Да, это я — Баки. А вы кто?

— Я не… вы, скорее всего, меня не помните. Вы дали мне свой номер. Вы говорили… вы сказали нам, что если когда-нибудь мы попадем в беду, ваш альфа придет и поможет нам.

— Он — не мой альфа, — произнес он автоматически, уже понимая с кем говорит. Твою мать! — Ты — Меган, я прав?

Конечно же, он вспомнил ее. И хотелось бы ему сказать, что он вспомнил ее саму и ее стаю, потому что беспокоился за них, но надеялся, что у них все будет в порядке. Не в этом причина. Все благодаря тому убитому выражению, которое появилось на лице Стива, когда он осознал, что именно он испугал ту девчонку. Именно это выражение теперь навсегда останется в памяти Баки где-то среди тех воспоминаний, которые _он никогда больше не хотел бы видеть в будущем._

— Но он же до сих пор с вами? Вы же все еще вместе?

— Да, мы все еще вместе, — после его слов послышался судорожный вздох. Это был вздох облегчения приговоренного к смерти, которого ведут на эшафот и уже у самых ступеней внезапно даруют помилование.

— Нам нужна помощь, — пробормотала она дрожащим голосом, — здесь альфа. Он нашел нас. И он… — она замолчала, но затем заговорила голосом, совершенно лишенным эмоций, как будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем. Таким же голосом об аварии говорил Баки. Таким же голосом говорил Стив о том случае, когда его укусили. — Он охотится за нами. Ради веселья. Потому что может. Мы не в силах его остановить. Он собирается убить одного из нас или еще что похуже.

Баки ничего не ответил. Стив уехал, и Баки не знал, когда он вернется. Он мог уехать на неделю, а может и на несколько, либо же мог вернуться через пару дней. Баки не имел ни малейшего понятия, когда это произойдет. Ему что, нужно было ответить что-то типа: _«Конечно, мы поможем вам. Я напишу, когда будет подходящее время»?_

— _Пожалуйста_ , — в одном слове было столько отчаяния, что ее голос просто надломился, и в конце послышался пугающе тоскливый чисто волчий скулеж.

_Что сделал бы Стив?_

— Альфа один?

— Да, но он силен. Он… — волчья натура пробивалась все сильнее, и теперь Баки слышал, что поскуливание стало еще более различимо. Она говорила так, будто другой надежды на спасение у них уже не будет, и словно ожидала, что Баки сейчас начнет орать на нее из-за того, что они сами не в состоянии постоять за себя, или же положит трубку, или еще миллион других вариантов, при которых они останутся со своей проблемой один на один. — Вы не понимаете, я знаю, что нас трое, но мы…

— Я не собирался критиковать вас, успокойся, — произнес он, пытаясь достучаться до нее. Ее страх и растерянность ощущались даже через телефон, физически давя на Баки своим отчаянием, и он искренне пытался быть с ней деликатным, но не был уверен, что у него это получается. Он пытался найти варианты решения их проблемы, чувствуя, как по телу уже пробегает адреналин, требуя действовать. — Мне просто нужно знать больше информации. — _Что сделал бы Стив?_ — Ты до сих пор работаешь в той закусочной?

— Да.

— Я приеду настолько быстро, насколько смогу.

Он отключил вызов, пока она благодарила его. Он должен был сделать это, прежде чем она спросит, почему он сказал _«я»._ А она могла бы спросить, учитывая, что он должен был сказать _«мы»._

_____________________________________________________________________________

Когда ты живешь вместе с оборотнем, когда бегаешь вместе с оборотнем, ружье тебе уже совершенно ни к чему. Реальность была такова, что Стив оказался самым опасным хищником в лесу, а еще и самым ласковым и добрым человеком, которого Баки когда-либо встречал в жизни.

Баки был невероятно рад, что теперь ему не нужно повсюду таскать с собой ружье, потому что бегать с ним за спиной, было еще тем удовольствием. Однако Баки не оставил его просто так пылиться где-нибудь в шкафу, не используя. Баки был отличным стрелком, и самое главное, ему нравилось стрелять. Он периодически практиковался, несмотря на то, Стиву это жутко не нравилось. Его слишком чувствительные уши не терпели громких звуков выстрелов, так же, как и его нос — запах пороха, поэтому стоило Баки взять в руки ружье, он исчезал где-то в глубине леса.

Однако когда Баки демонстрировал ему мишень с идеально сделанными кучными выстрелами, то Стив поддерживающе улыбался и хвалил его, несмотря даже на то, что его нос морщился от неприятного запаха. В один памятный день, когда каждый из выстрелов Баки оказался как никогда точен, и сам он светился от гордости, Стив лишь взглянул на него и просто закинул себе на плечо, как мешок с картошкой, и отнес в душ, не обращая внимания на протесты Баки, заливистый смех и борьбу, непрекращающуюся весь путь до дома.

У Баки не получалось избавиться от Стива, если только тот сам это не хотел. Обычно Стив был осторожен в использовании своей силы. Кроме нескольких исключений. Таких когда знал, что Баки не желал, чтобы он сдерживался. Как и в тот раз, когда Стив прижал его к стенке в душе, удерживая руки Баки у него над головой, чтобы тот не смог двигаться или сбежать от него. Его до жути заводило, когда Стив так делал. В тот раз он чувствовал лишь жар, пробегающий по венам, воду, струящуюся по ним, и вес тела Стива на своем, его губы, касающиеся его кожи, и его руку, двигающуюся между их телами до тех пор, пока Баки уже не мог дышать, уже не мог ни о чем думать…

Поэтому да, со стрельбой у Баки были связаны только хорошие воспоминания.

Но он очень боялся, что вскоре это изменится.

Баки копался в ящиках на чердаке. Он знал, что где-то здесь должны быть патроны для охоты на медведя. Он купил их вместе с ружьем, следуя совету местных, которые уже были знакомы с теми, кто обитал в этом лесу. Не то, чтобы он когда-то видел здесь медведя — даже медведь не решится подойти близко к месту, где живет оборотень. Но это не значило, что эти патроны стоит выкинуть в мусор. Как там говорят: _у хорошего охотника найдется достаточно самого разного оружия._

Не в силах перестать думать о том, что он собрался сделать, Баки понадобилась минута отдыха, и он навалился на стену рядом и как-то совсем невесело рассмеялся, прекрасно понимая, что у него нет такого количества оружия, которое способно было бы _остановить_ оборотня, и уж тем более, навсегда. Но Баки и не хотел убивать его, ему нужно было просто задержать его настолько, чтобы те трое ребят успели сбежать как можно дальше.

Продолжая поиски, Баки жалел, что легенды о сумеречных существах — это просто выдумка. Как было бы легко, если бы все, что ему требовалось — это серебряные пули. Однако, если бы это оказалось правдой, то, как и вампиры с их осиновыми кольями, Стив тоже мог бы столкнуться с подобной опасностью. Никаких волшебных пуль не существовало, а серебро не могло убить оборотня. Единственный способ — причинить ему столько урона, сколько он только сможет принять, или даже больше.

Лучшее, что было у Баки, так это патроны на медведя. Шесть упаковок, судя по тому, сколько ему удалось найти на чердаке.

Он забрал их все.

__________________________________________________________________________

Баки продолжил звонить Стиву, хотя и подозревал, что тот, скорее всего, не ответит. После этого он позвонил Клинту, на случай, если с телефоном Стива что-то случилось. Если бы он знал номер Наташи, то и ей попытался бы дозвониться, но предположил, что вероятнее всего, результат оказался бы тем же. Ответа не было. Звонок сразу переходил на голосовую почту.

Баки не стал оставлять Стиву сообщения. А что бы он мог сказать?

Вместо этого он сел за кофейный столик с листком бумаги, вырванным из блокнота, и написал Стиву письмо.

Он не стал начинать с чего-то такого: _я уехал, чтобы попытаться спасти трех оборотней_ , потому что не был уверен, кто найдет это письмо, если… с ним что-то случится. Поэтому он написал следующее:

_Я уехал на встречу с тремя фанатами Мэла Брукса, с которыми мы столкнулись в прошлом году. У них появились некоторые семейные проблемы — кое-кто решил показать им кто в доме главный. Если от меня не будет вестей, то думаю, что они будут рады, если к ним приедешь ты. Как минимум одного ты найдешь в той закусочной._

Стив все поймет.

Баки уже хотел было свернуть письмо, когда понял, что просто обязан написать еще кое-что. Уставившись пару секунд на лист бумаги перед собой, он долго не мог заставить себя начать:

_Если ты читаешь это, то знай, что мне, правда, жаль. Но я должен был. Ты поступил бы точно так же. Если кто-то попросил бы тебя о помощи, ты никогда бы не отказал. Тем более у меня есть план._

_Прежде чем я встретил тебя, я был одинок, так же как и ты. Я просто не понимал этого. Спасибо, что ты помог мне исправить это. Я люблю тебя. Люблю таким, какой ты есть. Всего тебя без остатка. Навсегда. Помни об этом._

Написав внизу свое имя, он согнул лист пополам, написал _«Стив»_ на обороте и оставил письмо на диване так, чтобы его было заметно уже от входной двери. Взяв сумку с арсеналом, он вышел на улицу.

С того момента, как он звонил Стиву последний раз, прошло 4 часа.

______________________________________________________________________

Извилистый путь, которым они со Стивом добирались до городка, где набрели на трех ребят-оборотней, был действительно долгим. В этот раз на то, чтобы добраться до него, у Баки заняло 22 часа, за исключением тех 5 часов, которые он честно потратил на сон, остановившись на одной из обочин дорог.

Проведя полдня в пути, Баки вдруг осознал, что даже если ему и _удастся_ нанести этому альфе достаточный урон, то он никак не сможет его убить. Ну, не способен был Баки на убийство кого-либо. Даже если этот кто-либо и заслуживал смерти. Баки не готов был сказать с уверенностью, учитывая ситуацию и тот факт, что это самый _кто-либо_ был оборотнем, делало ли это его плохим или хорошим человеком, однако в любом случае, он просто не мог его убить.

 _«_ _Он переломал ей обе ноги и повредил позвоночник. Да, мы быстро регенерируем, но это не значит, что нам не бывает больно»_ , — вспоминал Баки слова Стива, говорящего об оборотне из своей первой стаи. Человек со сломанным позвоночником ходить не сможет. Так может быть то же правило действует и на оборотня, который является наполовину волком и наполовину человеком? Оборотню необходим целый позвоночник, чтобы двигаться. Чтобы бежать. Чтобы погнаться за тремя оборотнями и человеком-полнейшим-придурком.

Таков и был его план. Обездвижить его. Сделать так, чтобы он не смог двигаться, ходить. Он, в конечном итоге, регенерирует, но все же.

Вспоминая весь тот страх, все то отчаяние и безнадежность, которые он ощущал, находясь даже на другом конце провода, Баки вдруг осознал, что он вполне готов смириться с тем, что ему придется причинить другому существу боль.

___________________________________________________________________________

Добравшись до места, Баки припарковался рядом с закусочной. Днем она казалась совсем другой. Для начала сейчас здесь стояло несколько машин. Открыв дверь в закусочную, его поприветствовал звон колокольчика и любезная хостес, проводившая его до столика.

Его железную руку закрывал рукав, вдобавок он решил надеть водительские перчатки, чтобы быть наименее приметным.

У хостес Баки заказал черный, самый крепкий кофе, который у них найдется, и уставился на меню. Когда к нему подошла официантка, он поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что рядом с ним стоит уже знакомый оборотень. Меган. С рукой на перевязи. Зная, как быстро у оборотней все заживает, он подумал, насколько же сильно она пострадала, что руку пришлось перевязывать? Один взгляд на ее руку дал Баки понять, что он принял правильное решение. _Что сделал бы Стив?_ Он сделал бы то же самое.

— Баки, — произнесла она.

— Привет.

— Вы один.

Конечно, она сразу же его вычислила. Вероятно, почуяла его сразу же, стоило ему только ступить на порог. Ему одному.

Стива не было рядом уже около недели, и это она, скорее всего, тоже почуяла.

— Да, — у Баки не нашлось слов, чтобы описать в тот момент ее лицо. Отчаяние, отразившееся в ее глазах, заставило его задуматься, а могут ли оборотни совершить самоубийство, если попытаются? — Я все еще здесь и я приехал вам помочь.

— Как? — простое слово, наполненное искренностью непониманием, безнадежностью, и ее глаза, когда Баки посмотрел в них, были словно совершенно опустошены.

— У меня есть план, — уверил он ее и увидел, как она натянула на лицо дежурное выражение профессиональной официантки — то есть вежливую улыбчивость, — скрывая все, что она по-настоящему чувствовала. — Когда ты заканчиваешь работать?

— До конца смены еще три часа, а затем мне необходимо будет сразу же вернуться домой. Он держит у себя Томáса и Сашу. Если я не… — говорила она, смотря в пол. Баки кивнул в ответ.

— Я понимаю.

— Нет, не понимаете, — произнесла она тихо, — вам нужно что-нибудь заказать, иначе мне попадет.

Он заказал себе завтрак и еще кофе, и она ушла. Баки заметил, что она хромает.

_________________________________________________________________________

Баки решил провести время, пока смена Меган не закончится, с пользой, посетив парфюмерный магазин и купив самые резкие и недорогие духи, которые ему удалось найти. Стив за этот год только и делал, что обучал его тому, как оборотни думают, как действуют, как двигаются и как сражаются. А Баки прилежно впитывал эти знания, по большей части потому, что это значило, что он проведет как минимум несколько часов, распластавшись на обнаженном Стиве — он бы все отдал, чтобы сейчас это сделать — но какие бы ни были причины, самое главное, это означало, что он теперь знает об оборотнях довольно многое: что они могут почуять, что из этих запахов смогут понять, и как сделать, чтобы оборотень остался в неведении о твоем нахождении рядом.

Баки сидел на водительском сидении, раскрыв дверь и опустив ноги на асфальт парковки, когда Меган показалась в дверях закусочной.

— Привет.

— Привет.

— Я предположу, но могу и ошибаться, что живете вы где-то далеко от города? Где-то, где поблизости практически нет людей?

— Да, — кивнула она в замешательстве, — как вы узнали?

Выдохнув в облегчении, Баки произнес:

— Это хорошо. Так вот, что мы сделаем: ты поедешь со мной, я отвезу тебя домой.

— Он убьет меня. А затем и вас.

— Очень надеюсь, что нет, — ответил он, обнадеживающе улыбнувшись, — ты скажешь ему, что я отвез тебя, потому что твоя машина не заводилась, — Баки поднял руку, прерывая ее возражения, — я знаю. Знаю. Мне придется вынуть свечи зажигания из твоей машины, чтобы это не оказалось ложью. Когда приедем на место, тебе придется удостовериться, что ты не загораживаешь его, стоя между ним и машиной, — понизив голос до едва слышного, Баки продолжил, понимая, что у нее не возникнет проблем его услышать. — А затем я выстрелю в него и продолжу стрелять, пока он не перестанет двигаться. — Баки поднял полотенце, показывая ей ружье, лежащее на сидении. — А потом мы все уедем оттуда как можно дальше.

— Он почувствует на мне запах пороха.

— Нет, не почувствует, потому что какой-то идиот разлил на тебя свои ужасные духи, — он вытащил флакон из сумки и продемонстрировал ей, заставляя поморщиться от отвращения. — Это должно заглушить запах пороха надолго.

— Мы все умрем, — прошептала она безнадежно, — все мы.

— Нет, не умрем. Я знаю, что делаю. — Баки очень надеялся на это. Правда надеялся. Но все должно было сработать.

— Почему вы делаете это?

_Потому что так поступил бы Стив._

— Потому, что я сказал, что помогу. Потому, что вы попросили о помощи.

_______________________________________________________________________

Оказалось, что оборотни жили, мягко скажем, у черта на куличиках. Баки двигался по длинной трассе, ведущей к обветшалому дому, который так и молил о капитальном ремонте. Других домов поблизости видно не было. Неудивительно, что этому странному оборотню удалось забраться сюда и захватить всю эту территорию.

Ружье лежало на сидении, накрытое полотенцем и направленное дулом прямо на Меган, чем Баки нарушал все меры безопасности использования оружия, но времени соблюдать их, у него просто не было — ему лишь необходимо было щелкнуть затвором, когда все начнется. Он попытался еще раз дозвониться до Стива. Ответа не было.

Баки не стал оставлять сообщений.

Прибыв на место, они увидели, как оборотень, которого Меган так боялась, выходит из дома и идет в их сторону.

« _Нет, он не идет_ », — подумал про себя Баки. Это было явно неподходящее слово — он важно _вышагивал_. Если бы Баки еще не знал, что тот парень оборотень, то с уверенностью мог бы заявить это сейчас. Его походка, каждое движение выдавали в нем хищника. Он не дотягивал до Стива размерами, оказавшись немного меньшей комплекции, да и той мощной ауры от него не ощущалось. Стив излучал ее, демонстрируя спокойную, таящуюся внутри себя силу, даже когда просто стоял и ничего не делал для этого. Эта мощь шла у него изнутри. Этот же оборотень, казалось, как будто пытался доказать каждым своим движением, как он крут, и каждый его шаг сочился ничем не прикрытым высокомерием.

Баки остановился, убедившись, что пассажирская дверь находится как раз напротив того места, где стоял оборотень. Меган тут же вышла из машины и оставила дверь открытой, при этом отойдя и не загораживая Баки линию обзора.

От нее несло химическим амбре цветов, достаточно сильным, чтобы скрыть запах пороха от ружья. Едва вдохнув этот аромат, оборотень мгновенно сморщил нос в отвращении, подходя ближе.

— Прости, Брок. Моя машина не заводилась, и он предложил довести меня до дома.

Все в ней кричало о том, как ей страшно, и если бы она сейчас была в теле волка, то, скорее всего, каталась на спине, показывая пузо, только бы ей не сделали больно. Брок в ответ ощерил зубы в оскале и схватил ее за правую руку. Баки увидел, как сильно тот вонзился пальцами ей в руку, и она мгновенно поморщилась от боли.

Для любого человека, который и не догадывался, что перед ним оборотень, его хватка уже показалась бы излишне жестокой, но Баки точно знал, что ее кости, должно быть, просто-таки трещат под его пальцами. Потянув за собой свою жертву, Брок сделал пару шагов к дому, обернулся к пикапу и произнес, все еще скаля зубы:

— Можешь проваливать. Хватит с тебя сегодня добрых дел.

Баки в ответ иронично отсалютовал ему и навалился на сидение, как будто собираясь захлопнуть пассажирскую дверь, сам же проскользнул руками под полотенце, взяв ружье, и выстрелил, находясь в полусидячем положении. Он пробил Броку коленную чашечку.

Когда от шока тот выпустил Меган из своей хватки, она тут же отскочила от него на пару шагов назад. Крик Брока был полон гнева и неверия. Но боли в нем как таковой не ощущалось, поэтому Баки продолжил стрелять, выпустив в того все одиннадцать пуль, но Брок продолжал шевелиться, даже лежа плашмя на земле, крутясь и корчась, словно змея с отсеченной головой.

Баки выскользнул из машины, перезаряжая ружье, пока отходил подальше, оставляя между ними достаточное расстояние. Он не мог себе позволить попасть в ловушку полузамкнутого пространства из-за машины за спиной, оставшись поблизости от оборотня, даже несмотря на то, что тот был ранен.

Брок превращался. Баки видел его уже не так четко, но достаточно, чтобы прицелиться и разрядить ружье как можно ближе с тем местом, где находился оборотень, и, услышав визг и скулеж, вновь перезарядил патроны и увидел перед собой волка там, где еще секунду назад был человек. Волк двигался медленнее, чем должен был — его перебитые задние лапы, одну из которых он тащил за собой по грязи, не позволяли ему бежать, но все же он был слишком быстр и слишком разозлен. Баки выпустил в него еще 5 патронов, затем врезал Броку железной рукой в пасть и упал на землю, мгновенно согнув ноги, чтобы ударить ими волку в грудь и тем самым удержать его подальше от себя. И ему все-таки удалось причинить волку достаточный урон, чтобы человек смог задержать его — его передняя лапа безвольно висела, и кровь вытекала ото всюду, куда Баки успел всадить ему пули, — но все же этого было слишком мало.

Он чувствовал горячее дыхание на своей коже. Скрежет металла от вцепившихся зубов волка в его железную руку — вот все, что Баки сейчас слышал, а встретившись взглядом с глазами Брока, он увидел в них ничего больше, чем чистую ярость и свою смерть.

Казалось, он падает в ледяную воду, провалившись под лед. Все вдруг стало таким ясным. Все замелило свое движение. Внутри Баки кричал от ужаса, но не этот Баки сейчас руководит его разумом. Этот Баки был заперт где-то во льдах.

Баки протолкнул свой кулак дальше в пасть волка, и тот подавился. Тогда он ударил его по голове ружьем, которое все еще крепко держал в руке, и Брок зарычал, давясь кулаком Баки, но был не в силах его укусить. Внезапно волк дернулся и, скрежеща зубами по металлу руки, обернулся назад. За его спиной появился волк, — Меган — песочного окраса, который был намного меньше, по сравнению с Броком, но несмотря на свой размер, она все также отчаянно вцеплялась зубами в хвост альфы, тяня его со всей своей силы от Баки.

Баки же, воспользовавшись моментом, вскочил на ноги, пока Брок рванул на мелкого волка и, в ярости зарычав, вонзился в его плечо зубами, пытаясь разорвать. В это время Баки уткнул дуло ружья прямо в спину альфе где-то между лопатками, слегка наклонил, приподняв немного выше, и спустил курок. И продолжал стрелять все шесть раз, наблюдая, как патроны пробивают ему спину. Шесть патронов способны завалить медведя. На земле теперь валялись осколки костей и натекли лужи крови.

Оборотню понадобится целый позвоночник, чтобы двигаться. Огромный кусок позвоночника Брока сейчас смешался с грязью под ногами.

Брок рухнул, как подкошенный, щелкая зубами и крутя глазами, полными ненависти и ярости. Он был парализован, не в состоянии двигать ни чем, кроме как головой. Баки перезарядил ружье и глянул на светло-песочного волка.

— Он исцелиться от этого? — спросил Баки, наблюдая, как волк превращается, становясь Меган, скрючившейся на земле голой и удерживающей раненное плечо, из которого продолжала течь кровь.

— Да, — пробормотала она, смотря перед собой расширенными в шоке глазами. Ее трясло.

— Через сколько примерно?

— Через неделю, возможно.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, чувствуя, что внутри его также трясет. А еще тянет сблевать. Хочется завыть. Но тот внутренний Баки пока все еще не руководил его телом, и это было хорошо. — Где остальные?

— Мне нужен ключ. Он…Брок держал его в кармане.

Баки взглянул на Брока. Тот взглянул на него в ответ. Баки удавалось отлично читать оборотней, и Брок выглядел так, словно он сейчас смеялся над своей же злостью, над своей же болью. Как будто он понимал, что Баки не собирался его убивать, и смеялся еще и над ним. Баки прошел к куче вещей Брока, оставшейся после его превращения, и порылся в ней в поисках ключа, пока не нашел искомое. Передав его Меган, которая тут же испарилась в доме, Баки остался следить за альфой.

Выяснилось, что Саша был старшим волком, именно тем, который посчитал Баки сбрендившим в их прошлую встречу. И Баки подумал, что тот мог оказаться прав. Томáс был младшим. Выйдя на улицу, они уставились на представшую перед ними картину и на самого Баки, не зная, как и реагировать. Меган же смотрела на него с отчаянной благодарностью, от чего Баки почувствовал себя как-то неудобно, желая тут же отвести взгляд.

— Берите все, что необходимо, — сказал он им, — в машине будет тесно, да и поездка наверняка окажется тем еще развлечением, и да, кому-то из вас придется ехать сзади, превратившись в волка, но я отвезу вас в одно безопасное место. — Баки потянулся к карману и достал свой телефон, чтобы вновь попытаться дозвониться до Стива, но обнаружил лишь пластик с осколками от разбитого вдребезги экрана. — Уверен, что они примут вас. Здесь вам оставаться нельзя.

— А что мы будем делать, если в этом твоем безопасном месте мы не нужны? — Это спросил Саша, с подозрением смотря на Баки глазами, которые и так видели чрезвычайно много за свою жизнь, но чего Баки в них не заметил, так это страха. — Куда нам тогда идти?

Баки опустил взгляд на ружье, которое до сих пор сжимал в руках, на Брока, хрипло усмехающегося и выглядящего очень довольным собой, хотя оборотень не мог и шелохнуться. Еще бы, с такой-то дырой в спине.

Его хватка на ружье неосознанно усилилась, а голос был тих, когда он произнес:

— Если такое произойдет, то вы можете остаться у нас.

_«Сюрприз, Стив! Пока ты отправился в свой оборотнический отпуск, я приютил трех оборотней!»_

Все трое удивленно уставились на него в ответ.

— У тебя с твоим альфой? — решила прояснить Меган.

— Он — не мой альфа, — ответил Баки устало, — он — мой… — и как ему продолжить это предложение? — … Стив, — произнес он в результате. Как же сейчас ему хотелось увидеть Стива, и невозможность сделать это заставляла его чувствовать настоящую физическую боль, поэтому на все остальное он практически не обращал внимания.

— Да, мне уже начинает казаться, что альфа из вас именно ты, — буркнул Томáс, и этой фразы было достаточно, чтобы Баки, наконец, улыбнулся. А, казалось бы, такая мелочь.

— Нам пора.

Они подлатали плечо Меган, Баки переоделся во что-то не пропитанное кровью оборотня, и все четверо забрались в пикап. Перед этим они перетащили Брока на задний двор, где никто его не увидел бы. Саша превратился и запрыгнул в кузов, протиснув голову через небольшое окошко в задней части кабины.

Баки завел двигатель, и они двинулись в долгий путь в город, где жила стая Наташи.

________________________________________________________________________

Дождь едва накрапывал, оседая мелкими каплями на ветровом стекле, но Баки все же почувствовал, как что-то внутри заставляет его дрожать. Почувствовали это и трое оборотней и мгновенно развернулись, непонимающе смотря на него. Томáс осторожно позвал его:

— Баки?

Но тот Баки, который взял над ним контроль еще до того, как лед начал таять, до сих пор был у руля, поэтому он лишь покачал головой.

— Все в порядке, — дождь был мелким, и Баки почти не слышал его. Почти не видел его. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как оборотни обменялись задумчивыми взглядами, а Саша уткнулся носом Меган в волосы.

— Все в порядке, — повторил он, — не о чем беспокоиться.

Он невероятно сильно скучал по Стиву, и казалось, что кто-то словно вырвал сердце у него из груди.

_______________________________________________________________________

Два дня спустя, Баки припарковал пикап у дома Клинта. Предыдущую ночь они провели, оставшись сидеть в машине — три оборотня и одинокая фигурка человека рядом с ними, но Баки поспорил бы, что никто из них не спал ни минуты за все это время.

Все трое оборотней сидели теперь на переднем сидении, Меган на коленях у Саши. Добравшись до дома Клинта, Баки остановил машину и повернулся к своим попутчикам.

— Оставайтесь здесь. Я пойду и посмотрю, не вернулись ли они еще. Если нет, то мы найдем местечко, где сможем подождать, когда они приедут.

Все трое выглядели встревоженными. Нет, Баки, называй вещи своими именами: они были неописуемо испуганны.

— Все будет нормально. Я обещаю, — как только он произнес эти слова, то заметил, как страх с их лиц исчез без следа, и ему захотелось лишь потрясти головой, потому что, блять, так не должно было быть.

Оставив их в машине, Баки пересек улицу и надавил на кнопку домофона, молясь, чтобы Клинт оказался дома, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда тихий голос, очевидно принадлежащий Клинту, ответил ему. На заднем фоне лаял Лаки.

— Да?

— Клинт? Это Баки.

— Баки! Какого черта, чувак! Стив тут чуть с ума не сошел, когда увидел на своем телефоне около 50 пропущенных звонков, и столько же на моем. А когда перезвонил, ты не брал трубку. Где ты был?

— Это долгая история. Он еще здесь?

— Нет. Он уехал почти сразу, как мы вернулись. Уже около двух часов назад. Он не хотел оставаться здесь, отправившись прямо домой, к тебе.

Баки прикрыл глаза и опустился лбом на стену дома.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты для меня кое-что сделал. Мне нужно, чтобы ты позвонил Стиву и сказал, чтобы он возвращался обратно. — Ему необходим был Стив. Рядом. Прямо сейчас. — И еще, — Баки ненадолго замолчал и продолжил, — я хочу, чтобы ты позвонил Наташе и попросил ее как можно быстрее со мной встретиться. Это срочно.

— Первое — не проблема. Я уже набираю ему сообщение. — Клинт говорил как-то отвлеченно, явно сосредоточившись на сообщении, — Готово. А вот на счет второго… ты серьезно?

— Клинт, — произнес Баки не своим голосом, который сам сперва не узнал. Он был лишен каких-либо эмоций. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты позвонил ей прямо сейчас. Это важно. Это никак со мной не связано, но мне, правда, очень нужно с ней встретиться.

Последовала долгая пауза, прежде чем Клинт ему ответил:

— Хорошо, но я надеюсь, ты знаешь, во что ввязываешься.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь. Я подожду ее здесь, в машине через улицу от твоего дома.

— Если хочешь, то я могу спуститься к тебе?

Баки подумал над его предложением, но, повернувшись, и посмотрев на трех ребят, сидящих в его пикапе, отрицательно покачал головой, даже понимая, что Клинт его видеть не может.

— Не нужно, но спасибо.

— Удачи, парень.

Баки вернулся к машине и навалился на капот, скрестив руки на груди. Он так устал. Трое оборотней сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, о чем-то болтали и периодически поглядывали на него, как будто пытались удостовериться, здесь ли он еще. Каждый раз замечая их взгляды, на губах Баки расцветала обнадеживающая улыбка.

Вскоре рядом со зданием, в котором жил Клинт, остановилась красная машина. Наташа выбралась из нее и осмотрелась вокруг таким острым взглядом, вероятнее всего, способным убивать на расстоянии, который тут же немного смягчился, стоило только ей увидеть Баки. Он подумал, что причина, вероятно, была в том, что она учуяла на нем запах нескольких оборотней.

У Баки не было никаких сил, чтобы выбраться из пикапа и отправиться ей на встречу, но он все же заставился себя сделать это. Сэм вылез с соседнего сидения и встал рядом с Наташей. Они внимательно наблюдали, как Баки приближается к ним, перейдя дорогу, и оба одновременно вскинули головы слегка вверх, принюхиваясь к воздуху. Он прекрасно знал, что они услышали все те ароматы, которыми он успел пропитаться: кровь, порох и запах нескольких оборотней, к которым примешивалось амбре из дешевых духов. Баки задумался, насколько сильно он вонял застарелым страхом и уже схлынувшим адреналином.

— Ты хотел видеть меня, — произнесла она вместо приветствия агрессивно-нейтральным тоном, — я здесь.

— Я, и правда, благодарен, что ты пришла. — И это была чистая правда. Баки и предположить не мог, что же там Клинт наговорил ей, чтобы убедить ее встретиться с ним. На улице кроме них не было ни души, но Баки все еще старался говорить как можно тише. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты приняла к себе в стаю трех оборотней.

— Что, прости? — на одно короткое мгновение она стала выглядеть искренне удивленной, прежде чем ее лицо вновь превратилось в маску абсолютной беспристрастности. Баки подумал, что это, должно быть, хороший знак, учитывая, что единственная эмоция, которую она проецировала, видя его, было лишь раздражение. Или отвращение. Сэм же, как Баки показалось, наблюдал за ним с каким-то беспокойством.

— В нашу первую встречу вы схватили меня, решив, что Стива необходимо от меня защитить. Так вот, в этот раз в моей машине сидят три оборотня, которым, и правда, требуется защита. Они нуждаются в тебе, нуждаются в твоей стае. Стив однажды сказал, что ты создала именно такую стаю, которую можно назвать образцовой, или, может быть, даже настоящей семьей, и эти ребята нуждаются в такой. Их избивали, унижали и издевались, как только могли. Они нуждаются в тебе, если только ты, конечно, не принимаешь лишь таких сильных волков, как Стив, способных надрать всем зад, — он не собирался задирать ее, и тем более подходить при этом ближе, словно бросая тем самым ей вызов, но, кажется, делал именно это, приблизившись даже слишком близко.

Ему повезло, что она просто не разорвала ему глотку, хотя судя по сжатым кулакам, ей очень того хотелось.

— Они нуждаются в тебе. Им необходима безопасность. Если ты не заберешь их, тогда это сделаю я, и мы со Стивом как-нибудь со всем разберемся, но они заслуживают лучшего, чем мы сможем им дать.

— Баки, — произнес Сэм успокаивающим голосом, но Баки, кажется, было уже не остановить, после того, как все его эмоции прорвались наружу через прослойку льда, когда он вогнал свой железный кулак в глотку оборотню, пытающемуся его убить, разорвав на куски.

— Нет. Они заслуживают большего, чем стать членами импровизированной стаи, сколоченной из человека, который не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что делает, и оборотня, чья первая стая была настолько ужасна, что он предпочёл бродить в одиночестве по лесу два с половиной года. Они нуждаются в тебе и…

— Баки, — это был первый раз, когда Наташа позвала его по имени. Ее голос был тверд. Одной рукой она держала его за правый локоть, крепко ухватившись пальцами за руку. — Успокойся, — попросила она, и он замолчал на полуслове, тяжело дыша, и только сейчас понял, что все еще продолжал бормотать. Наташа обменялась с Сэмом обеспокоенными взглядами. — Расскажи мне, что произошло.

Он сделал глубокий вдох. И рассказал ей. Все — откровенно и без прикрас. Она не отпускала его, держа за локоть, как будто тем самым поощряла продолжать говорить и поддерживала. Выражение ее лица ни на секунду не менялось, тогда как Сэм, стоящий за ее плечом, наблюдал за ним с состраданием и поддержкой во взгляде. Когда Баки закончил свой рассказ, тот пораженно покачал головой.

— Тебе повезло, что ты остался жив.

— Знаю, — он осознал это впервые после той схватки с оборотнем, чувствуя, как сердце в груди от запоздалого страха сжимается, но оно все еще находилось в безопасности под коркой льда, поэтому он выдохнул, — вы заберете их?

Наташа крепче сжала его за руку.

— Заберем, — она заставила его сесть в свою машину, пока они с Сэмом направились к пикапу, чтобы поговорить с его оборотнями. Уже не с _его_ , подумал тут же Баки, да они никогда и не было таковыми. Он сидел на сидении машины с открытой дверью, опустив ноги на асфальт, и смотрел. Должно быть, Наташа попросила Клинта выйти к ним, потому, что тот сейчас шел в их сторону с Лаки, бредущим рядом. Баки наблюдал, как все шестеро оборотней спокойно разговаривали друг с другом, и, благодаря Лаки, весело прыгающему вокруг, еще и улыбались. Баки наблюдал за ними и понимал, что теперь с ними все будет в порядке.

Как же ему хотелось домой. Хотя нет, ему хотелось к Стиву. Ему хотелось побыстрее попасть к Стиву и домой. А лучше всего просто побыстрее обнять Стива, потому что он и есть его дом.

_______________________________________________________________________

На обочине остановилась машина, и из нее вышел Стив. Баки, не двигаясь, смотрел, как тот приближает. Оборотни поднялись наверх к Клинту, а Баки остался ждать в машине. Он не отрывал от Стива взгляд, пока тот подходил все ближе и ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними, и, приблизившись вплотную, Стив наклонился и потянул Баки на себя, поднимая на ноги и сгребая его в свои объятия. Баки прижался к нему, как только можно сильнее, и лед внутри него начал трещать.

Его начало трясти. Вцепившись железной хваткой в рубашку Стива, он держался, уткнувшись носом тому в местечко под подбородком, и вдохнул.

— Все хорошо, Баки. Все хорошо. Я рядом.

Баки как-то судорожно усмехнулся и попытался стать еще ближе к нему, понимая, что это невозможно. Стив и так уже держал его, прижимая как можно крепче к себе.

— Я люблю тебя, — произнес он, выдыхая слова Стиву в кожу, — так сильно. Я не могу… — он покачал головой. Замолчал. Почувствовал, как Стив медленно и успокаивающе нежно гладит его по спине. Снова и снова и снова.

Постепенно, но очень и очень медленно дрожь прошла, а он все также оставался в руках Стива, словно бестелесная оболочка. Он так устал. Господи, как же он устал.

— Баки? — Стив слегка отклонился, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Привет, — Баки попытался улыбнуться, и был практически уверен, что у него получилось. Может, и нет, судя по тому, какими обеспокоенными глазами Стив смотрел на него.

— С тобой все будет в порядке?

— Думаю, да. Хотя сначала мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал.

— Все, что захочешь.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты поцеловал меня прямо сейчас. А затем я хочу, чтобы ты отвез меня домой.

Улыбка Стива была такой нежной, когда он наклонился и поцеловал его, приподнимая подбородок Баки выше и прикасаясь своими губами невероятно нежно и осторожно, вырывая из Баки сдавленный вздох. Ему было плевать, что они стоят посреди улицы. Все, что ему было сейчас важно, так это то, что Стив, наконец, _наконец-таки_ , рядом с ним. Держа Стива за волосы на затылке правой рукой, Баки притянул его к себе еще сильнее, углубляя поцелуй и раскрывая губы навстречу Стиву.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Стив выглядел немного осоловевшим, облизав раскрасневшиеся, яркие губы. Баки вновь уткнулся лицом Стиву в шею, чувствуя его присутствие рядом, подарившее ему тепло, расплывающееся в груди, словно лучи солнца наконец полностью смогли растопить лед внутри.

— Ты не будешь против, если я поговорю с Наташей, прежде чем мы поедем домой? — спросил его Стив.

— Она наверху, в квартире Клинта. Поговори с ней через домофон.

Подойдя вместе к зданию, Баки не отпускал Стива, вцепившись рукой в его рубашку на спине, и слушал гудки домофона, когда Стив позвонил к Клинту.

— Да?

— Наташа?

— Стив. Клинт сказал, что Баки попросил тебя вернуться.

— Так и есть. Он не говорил почему, просто сказал, что здесь Баки.

Баки чувствовал, как она подбирает слова. Он не ожидал от них со Стивом такого.

— И с Баки все хорошо?

Удивление Стива было четко различимо в его ответе:

— Скоро будет, — произнес он осторожно, оглядываясь на Баки через плечо. А тот в свою очередь вжался в его спину лбом.

— Он здесь, рядом со мной, если ты хочешь с ним поговорить.

— Нет, просто скажи ему, что он поступил храбро. — Баки еще сильнее уткнулся в теплую, крепкую спину Стива, ощущая его твердые мышцы, и обернул руки вокруг его талии. — А еще, что несколько членов стаи уже отправилось удостовериться, что последствия его действий не нагонят его на пути домой.

— Передай ей спасибо, — попросил Баки, чувствуя удивление Стива, или лучше сказать, даже непонимание того, что здесь происходит.

— Он передал тебе «спасибо», — произнес Стив, хотя знал, что Наташа прекрасно слышала Баки и без его помощи.

— Скажи ему «всегда пожалуйста».

На этом Стиву, кажется, надоело работать посредником между двумя людьми, которые и без него могли отлично друг друга слышать.

— Нат, если я оставлю у дома Клинта арендованную машину, кто-нибудь из ребят сможет вернуть ее обратно?

— Конечно, без проблем. Забирай своего человека домой, Стив. Ты ему нужен сейчас.

Стив отпустил кнопку домофона и, не оборачиваясь к Баки, спросил:

— Баки? Что произошло? Ты пахнешь кровью и порохом, а еще чужими волками. И Наташа… — не договорил он, очевидно не понимая, как преподнести все, о чем думал сейчас.

Баки лишь прижался к нему еще крепче.

— Разговор подождет до дома? Пожалуйста?

— Конечно, Баки, — Стив погладил его по правой руке, согревая его своим прикосновением, — конечно, подождет.

__________________________________________________________________

Большая часть пути домой запомнилась Баки как размытое пятно. Почти всю дорогу он пролежал на сидении, хотя в бедро и врезался ремень безопасности, зато он удобно устроился головой на бедре Стива и находился в какой-то полудреме, периодически проваливаясь в неспокойный сон.

Каждый раз возвращаясь в реальность, он чувствовал руку Стива на какой-либо части своего тела — то на плече, то на спине или на голове, по которой тот осторожно поглаживал его по волосам. Они даже не останавливались, чтобы перекусить или размять ноги — Стив не хотел больше ни на минуту его оставлять, постоянно находясь рядом.

__________________________________________________________________

Домой они сразу не поехали, а остановились в отеле на ночь, хотя Баки и хотел продолжить путь и поскорее добраться до дома, но Стив настоял на том, что Баки не помешает принять душ и хорошенько выспаться на нормальной кровати. У Баки просто не было сил спорить с ним, он ужасно вымотался и понимал, что, вероятнее всего, для супер чувствительного носа Стива он пах просто чудовищным амбре. Он был уверен, что от него начинает разить даже по своим собственным ощущениям, хотя обоняние у него и было совершенно обычным.

Стив провел его в их гостиничный номер, а затем и в ванную, аккуратно раздел и разделся сам. Включив теплую воду, помог залезть в душ. Баки уже потянулся к баночке с гелем для душа, как его опередили, схватив ее с полочки быстрее.

— Ты чего?

— Неа.

Баки непонимающе моргнул, убрав упавшие на лицо волосы.

— Что значит «неа»?

— Просто расслабься, — Стив подтянул Баки ближе к себе за талию, поднимая гель над головой, и игриво улыбнулся. Баки же нахмурился, надувшись.

— И я сам могу помыться.

— Но ты не обязан, так ведь? Позволь мне за тобой поухаживать, — Стив улыбался еще шире, смотря на него с любовью и заботой во взгляде, прижимая Баки к себе и согревая своим телом лучше, чем поток теплой воды, льющийся на них из душа. В итоге Баки сдался, вздохнув, и опустил голову Стиву на плечо, пока тот намыливал ему спину, а когда тот наклонился, чтобы помыть ему ноги и ступни, постепенно поднимаясь по его телу выше, Баки держался за его плечи и не мог сдержать улыбки, пока тот массировал ему голову, намыливая волосы. — Не открывай глаза.

— Они и так закрыты.

— Отлично, — Баки держал их закрытыми и просто навалился на Стива, щекой прижавшись к его ключице, пока тот продолжал мыть его, спускаясь от плеч вниз по спине, на бедра и вновь поднимаясь вверх.

Он повторял движения вновь и вновь, пока они стояли под струями теплой, умиротворяющей воды, и Баки ощущал, как его сердцебиение замедляется, дыхание успокаивается, а чувство, что весь остальной мир существует где-то там, за пределами этой комнаты, размывается.

— Хочешь, чтобы я донес тебя до постели? — Стив говорил, дразня, но Баки понимал, что если он сейчас согласиться, то Стив обязательно это сделает. Он сделает все, что бы Баки ни попросил. Эта мысль еще никогда не была для него так очевидна как сейчас.

— Нет, — он благодарно поцеловал скользкое от воды плечо Стива. — Думаю, что мне удастся добраться до кровати самому. А вот со всем остальным я пока, пожалуй, не справлюсь, — признался он.

— Это нормально, — Стив скрепил руки на его спине и начал слегка покачиваться из стороны в сторону, будто укачивая его. — Пойдем в комнату, прежде чем ты уснул прямо здесь и чего доброго еще и утонул.

Баки фыркнул в ответ.

— Как будто ты позволишь мне утонуть.

Стив закрутил краны, потянул Баки за собой из душа и обернул его теплым полотенцем. Баки же едва мог держать глаза полуоткрытыми, пока Стив осторожно вытирал его.

— Кто знает — произнес Стив.

— Я точно знаю, что не позволишь, — промямлил он сонным голосом. Глаза вновь закрывались. — Знаю.

— И ты прав, не позволю, — он расслышал улыбку в голосе Стива, когда тот ответил и наклонил голову Баки вперед, суша волосы.

Баки не помнил, как оказался в постели, но когда он проснулся посреди ночи, непонятно отчего именно, то обнаружил, что Стив спит за его спиной, крепко прижимая его к себе. Баки предположил, что, скорее всего, тот донес его из ванной, но решил не забивать себе голову лишними мыслями, думая об этом. Ему было все равно.

_______________________________________________________________________

Сидеть посередине было также неудобно, как и пытаться лежать, когда в живот врезается ремень безопасности.

Но опять же, Баки было плевать.

Ведь так он мог прижаться к боку Стива и устроиться там поуютнее, опустив голову ему на плечо. А Стив периодически оставлял руку на бедре Баки, когда не был занят переключением передач. Все неудобства стоили того, чтобы иметь возможность быть со Стивом как можно ближе.

Стив до сих пор ни о чем его не расспрашивал.

Вскоре они доехали до поляны, окруженной вековыми деревьями, простирающимися вершинами до самых небес.

Стив обещал ему подождать с расспросами о том, что произошло, пока они не доберутся до дома.

Они были дома.

Выбравшись из машины, Стив подождал, пока Баки последует за ним, и обхватил его со спины рукой, придерживая за талию. За окном багровел закат, и в доме было темно без света, поэтому, когда Баки включил его, Стив, которому отсутствие света никаким образом не мешало, уже стоял у кофейного столика и держал в руках свернутое пополам письмо Баки.

Сердце в груди сперва пропустило удар, а затем сорвалось на сумасшедше быстрый темп. Стив поднял взгляд от письма, которое до сих пор оставалось свернутым.

— Я не стану читать его, если ты этого не захочешь, — произнес он уверенно.

Баки сглотнул и решительно кивнул в сторону письма, разрешая.

— Нет, можешь прочесть.

Если бы Баки добрался до письма первым, то мгновенно избавился бы от него, разорвав или же съев, если потребовалось бы. Однако сейчас, когда Стив уже держал его в руках, скрывать что-то или запрещать читать его было глупо. Баки подумал, что сделал бы Стиву лишь больнее, утаив от него написанное в письме, чем так, когда тот узнает обо всем сам, прочитав его.

Баки навалился спиной на их обеденный стол и уперся взглядом в пол. Он просто не мог смотреть на Стива, пока тот читает его письмо. Слыша шуршание бумаги, когда Стива разворачивал его, Баки знал, что тот сейчас пробегает глазами по словам, которые он писал, казалось, уже давно, может даже несколько лет назад.

_Я уехал на встречу с тремя фанатами Мэла Брукса, с которыми мы столкнулись в прошлом году. У них появились некоторые семейные проблемы — кое-кто решил показать им кто в доме главный. Если от меня не будет вестей, то думаю, что они будут рады, если к ним приедешь ты. Как минимум одного ты найдешь в той закусочной._

_Если ты читаешь это, то знай, что мне, правда, жаль. Но я должен был. Ты поступил бы точно так же. Если кто-то попросил бы тебя о помощи, ты никогда бы не отказал. Тем более у меня есть план._

_Прежде чем я встретил тебя, я был одинок, так же как и ты. Я просто не понимал этого. Спасибо, что ты помог мне исправить это. Я люблю тебя. Люблю таким, какой ты есть. Всего тебя без остатка. Навсегда._

_Помни об этом._

Стон, сорвавшийся с губ Стива, не мог принадлежать человеку. Это был чисто волчий скулеж. Краткий и резкий, невероятно жалобный звук отчаяния.

Баки приподнял голову, посмотрев в его сторону. Стив глядел на него глазами, полными боли, а голос, когда он заговорил, был удивительно спокоен, слишком спокоен.

— Ты обещал, что расскажешь обо всем, когда мы приедем домой.

Наташе он рассказал сухие факты. Наташе было плевать, выжил он или нет. Стиву же он рассказал абсолютно все. Все, что произошло, все, что он чувствовал. Все, что он сделал.

Когда Баки дошел до части, где он всадил кулак в пасть Брока, Стив внезапно оказался рядом с ним, — чертова оборотническая способность резко появляться, словно из ниоткуда — испугав Баки так, что тот едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Вот только это был Стив, поэтому пугаться было не из-за чего.

Баки знал, что тот хотел увидеть, и протянул ему свою железную руку. Стив со всей осторожностью взял ее в свои ладони, тщательно осматривая. На железных пластинах то тут, то там остались царапины от зубов Брока, едва заметные, но остались.

— Старк отлично знает свое дело, — попытался он разрядить напряжение, образовавшееся в воздухе, неуклюже пошутив, и стараясь улыбнуться. Однако встретившись со Стивом взглядом, его улыбка исчезла без следа, а все потому, что его глаза были… он не мог подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы описать их. Может быть, опустошенными и печальными.

— Расскажи мне все до конца. Пожалуйста, — Стив не отпускал его руки, нежно прижав ее к сердцу, словно раненное животное, требующее заботы и защиты. Даже несмотря на то, что Баки не чувствовал ей так, как правой, он все равно ощущал тепло Стива.

И Баки рассказал ему все до конца. Стив стоял, закрыв глаза, и тяжело дыша. Несколько мгновений спустя он, продолжая держать Баки за руку, приоткрыл глаза, но так на него и не посмотрел. И не произнес ни слова. И казалось, что он молчит уже вечность.

— Почему ты меня не дождался? — наконец произнес он. Монотонно и без какой-либо эмоции в голосе. Так мог сказать незнакомец, прошедший мимо Баки, спрашивая его «который сейчас час?». Стив так и не отпустил его руки.

— Я обещал, что мы поможем им, — Баки не знал, что чувствовал сейчас Стив, — Ты видел их. И должен понимать, как, должно быть, сложно ей было попросить о помощи? — Баки не отрывал взгляда от рук Стива, прижимающих его руку к груди, — Она боялась, что он может убить одного из них. Или что похуже, хотя я не знаю, что может быть хуже смерти, — после этих слов Стив сжал его руку еще сильнее, — Я не знал, когда ты вернешься. Что мне нужно было ей ответить? Извини, сейчас не совсем подходящее время, перезвони как-нибудь на следующей неделе? Ты не слышал ее, Стив. Не слышал того страха в ее голосе. И тогда я спросил сам себя, что сделал бы ты? — проговорил Баки, и услышал резкий, пораженный выдох Стива.

— Ты помог бы им, — Баки совсем невесело усмехнулся, — Черт, я около десятка раз хотел повернуть назад и вернуться домой, но я знал, что ты так не поступил бы, ты не оставил бы их в беде, и получается, я тоже не мог этого сделать.

Стив наконец-то повернулся и взглянул ему в глаза.

— У меня был план. И он сработал. Вас, ребята, еще тяжелее завалить, чем я себе представлял, но план сработал. И те ребята теперь в безопасности, как и я. — Баки прикоснулся к рукам Стива, сжимающим к себе его железную руку, осторожно погладил и опустил ладонь. — Прости меня за то, что я не дождался тебя, — Баки устало растер лицо ладонью свободной руки. — Ты не представляешь, насколько мне жаль, что все так произошло, но я просто не мог поступить иначе. Я должен был поехать.

Стив не произнес и слова, не отрывая от него взгляда своих невероятно глубоких голубых глаз, и Баки внезапно уже больше не мог терпеть его молчания.

— Если ты злишься, то, пожалуйста, просто разозлись, чтобы мы могли просто, наконец, разобраться с этим или… или с тем, что бы сейчас не происходило! Я не выдержу больше всего этого. — Баки лишь хотел оказаться в объятьях Стива и притвориться, что всего остального мира не существует. Он хотел лишь прижаться к нему как можно крепче и остаться так навсегда, но… но он не мог сделать этого, когда Стив стоял, замерев на месте и наблюдал за ним, словно находился за много миль от него, так далеко…

Пальцы его железной руки неосознанно дрогнули, он резко выдохнул и мгновенно оказался прижат к телу Стива, когда тот со всей силы притянул его к себе, выбивая воздух из легких. В одно мгновение Баки был поднят на руки, и через секунду они уже оказались на диване — Баки сидел на коленях Стива, в его надежных объятиях. Баки вцепился в него как можно крепче, словно боялся, что их могут разлучить, и пытался взять себя в руки.

Когда Стив заговорил, его голос иногда срывался, но насколько же родным и успокаивающим он казался Баки.

— Я не злюсь. Никогда даже не думай об этом! Ты, Баки… ты напугал меня.

Баки зарылся лицом ему в плечо, чувствуя, как дыхание Стива оседает в его волосах.

— Если тебя это хотя бы немного успокоит, то я сам себя напугал.

— Нисколько не успокоило, — произнес он, оставляя теплый поцелуй на его виске, — но мне, по крайней мере, не единственному сейчас плохо.

На несколько долгих мгновений они замолчали, крепко держась друг за друга, дыша в унисон. Стив медленно скользил ладонями по спине Баки, просто осторожно прикасаясь и поглаживая вдоль спины, как будто пытаясь убедиться, что Баки рядом, что он цел и невредим. Что он в безопасности.

В конце концов, затянувшуюся тишину нарушил Баки, произнеся:

— Ты научил меня. Ты научил меня думать, как оборотень, — руки Стива внезапно замерли в полудвижении, — научил, как защититься против него. Как противостоять ему. Ты, должно быть, знал, что когда-то мне могут пригодиться эти знания.

— Я думал, что учу тебя этому на случай, если однажды кто-то придет за мной, и я не смогу сам защитить тебя. Я не догадывался, что ты захочешь использовать эти знания, чтобы поехать спасать кого-то и в одиночку сразиться с оборотнем.

Баки отстранился, чтобы взглянуть Стиву в глаза.

— Я поступил так, как сделал бы ты.

— Нет. Конечно же, я поехал бы туда, но не стал бы так рисковать. Ты же поступил так, как сделал бы именно _ты_ , то есть рискнул бы жизнью ради спасения едва знакомых тебе оборотней, ведь они нуждались в помощи. Это, Баки, намного более храбрый поступок, — Баки хотел было запротестовать, но Стив опередил его, поцеловав, и тут же отстранившись. — Вот почему ты напугал меня, — Стив вновь поцеловал его, в этот раз намного медленнее и жарче, и Баки на минуту забыл обо всем, растворившись в нем.

Стив отстранился и проговорил мягким голосом:

— Я понимаю, почему ты не дождался меня.

— Я рад, что ты понимаешь, — облегченно выдохнул Баки, — но черт меня побери, если я еще раз пройду через подобное!

— Хорошо, что ты осознаешь опасность, — согласился с ним Стив, и Баки уронил голову ему на плечо, чувствуя, как родные руки обхватывают его еще сильнее.

— Не хотелось бы мне на собственном опыте проверить, могут ли оборотни умирать от инфаркта, — его слова заставили Баки улыбнуться, и между ними снова нависла тишина. Баки наслаждался ей. Наслаждался теплом Стива, потираясь носом о его шею и целуя выпирающую косточку на ключице. Баки выдохнул, и вместе с воздухом из легких вышло и все напряжение, которое копилось в нем все это время, и устало опустил руки Стиву на бедра. Этот приятный момент, казалось, продолжался бесконечно, пока Стив не решил его нарушить, заставив Баки напрячься.

— Баки, я хотел поговорить на счет того письма, которое ты для меня оставил.

— Стив, не надо. Может, просто притворимся, что его никогда и не было? Что ты не читал его?

— Нет, — Баки закрыл глаза и продолжил слушать. — Ты оставил его на случай, если не выживешь. На случай, если тебя убьют, пока ты пытаешься спасти тех волков. Я прав?

Он понимал, что Стив уже знает ответ на свой вопрос, и недоумевал, зачем он его задает. Но все же Баки ответил:

— Да.

Стив осторожно отстранил его от себя, чтобы ладонями захватить его лицо в объятия, и слегка наклонил к себе, чтобы тот не смог отвести взгляд, смотря прямо ему в глаза.

— Это и был мой рассвет.

— Что?

— Помнишь, как тот восход солнца над Гранд-Каньоном стал для меня всего лишь очередным восходом солнца? Помнишь, как я был разочарован, потому что этот момент не стал самым значимым событием в моей жизни?

— Помню.

— Я должен был догадаться, что так и будет. Я должен был догадаться, что этот момент может быть связан только с тобой. Ты и есть тот мой рассвет, а я мог потерять тебя.

Баки был просто не в силах больше смотреть Стиву в глаза. Не в силах, ведь его взгляд был настолько пристальный и хранил в себе такой калейдоскоп эмоций, но у Баки просто не получилось бы отвести взгляд. Он попал в ловушку, и это было никак не связано с тем, что Стив держал его лицо в ладонях.

— Я мог потерять тебя, и никогда не узнал бы из-за чего это произошло до тех пор, пока не приехал бы домой и не нашел твое письмо. Я люблю тебя. Я не… это не передать словами, Баки. Ты — мой рассвет, мой единственный, самый важный человек в жизни, и никого другого такого уже никогда не будет. Я прекрасно знаю, что не существует никаких родственных душ или истинных пар, и никогда не будет, несмотря на то, сколько паршивых романов ты бы мне не зачитал, — после этих слов Баки усмехнулся, и Стив улыбнулся следом за ним. — Но я убежден, что в мире для каждого найдется человек, который в одно мгновение может стать твоей вселенной, и ты для меня именно такой человек.

— Стив.

— Ты — мой мир, Баки. И всегда будешь им. И никого другого никогда не будет.

— Господи, Стив, — пробормотал Баки дрожащим голосом.

— Слишком, да? — Стив опустил руки, взяв ладони Баки в свои.

— Нет. Нет, совсем нет. — он осторожно сжал его руку. — Может быть, немного… — Умеешь ты говорить красиво!

— Ты же знаешь — это не самый лучший мой талант, — усмехнулся Стив, подмигнув ему.

Баки удивленно уставился на него. Стив смотрел в ответ, задорно улыбаясь уголком губ. Наблюдая за ним, Баки рассмеялся, наклоняясь и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Стива, чьи глаза лучезарно сияли любовью и заботой. Баки было сложно в них смотреть, но еще сложнее казалось отвести взгляд. Единственным логичным вариантом, пришедшим ему в голову, оказалось следующее — поймать лицо Стива в ладони и неторопливо и сладко поцеловать, пока у них обоих не останется в легких воздуха. А затем отдышаться и повторить еще и еще раз. И отстранившись, забраться пальцами Стиву под рубашку и произнести:

— Эй, Стив?

Стив глядел на него невероятно яркими, голубыми глазами с расширенными зрачками, оставив пальцы вплетенными в волосы Баки.

— Да, Баки?

— Я люблю тебя, — Баки наклонился за новым поцелуем, — и буду любить вечно. — Он улыбнулся Стиву губы и добавил, — думаю « _вечно_ » — это идеальное слово.

**Author's Note:**

> * Отсылка к сказке «Три поросенка». Стив же волк, ну, а дальше вы и сами поняли)
> 
> Примечания автора:
> 
> Следующая часть будет состоять из чистого флаффа с примесью нелепого юмора… с участием криптозоологов.


End file.
